Shady Party Crash
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Kenan wasn't the only celebrity at this party. And you would think that's the only surprise. (Another alternate ending to iParty with Victorious in my preference. Rated T for vulgarity)


Shady Party Crash

(Third POV)

A/N: I DON'T OWN THE SONG LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE PART 2 BY RIHANNA! I JUST LOVE EMINEM AND A LOT OF OTHER SONGS HE'S FEATURED IN! SO DON'T REPORT ME FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT

It seemed weird...suddenly losing a boyfriend and gaining a new one...at least for Tori. Steven storms out of Kenan's house angrily as Andre holds her hand, smiling at the pride of having Tori's heart and the title as her boyfriend.

"A'ight I think it's safe to say that Rex Powers is the best free styler-"

"NOW HOLD ON A FUCKING SECOND!"

Tori and Andre, still holding hands, look in the direction of where the mysterious party member was. He walks up to the stage as the crowd keep reaching and cheering for him. Ocean blue eyes, streak blonde hair, the noticeable Nike on his shoes, the endless cry of the crowd to him...had to be none other than-

"SHADY WANTS A TURN!" Marshall yells.

Robbie and Rex with both their mouths hitting the floor, drop the mic, "Uhh no sir-" the curly haired nerd stutters.

Rex adds, "Yeah yeah ain't no way I can beat Eminem."

The crowd, especially the female Stans, wouldn't stop squealing for Marshall. Trina gasps, "KENAN AND EMINEM! LUCKY DAY! HEY EMINEM! OVER HERE SEE THIS PRETTY GIRL!"

Trina waves her arms like a maniac as Tori rolls her eyes, "If Trina gets anywhere near him, Eminem might as well release a song called "Restraining Order."

Andre laughs, "Or Desperation."

Tori laughs pecking his lips.

Marshall shouts, "Alright alright quiet the fuck down."

The crowd goes quiet.

He continues, "Listen up bitches. I came to LA not just for touring but to have a good fucking time. Since all you pussies ain't freestylin-

Robbie asked raising his hand, "Umm excuse me?"

Marshall looks at him, "What?"

"Could you," Robbie asked biting his lip, "use less vulgar language? I'm too religious-"

Jade smacks his head til the Jewish boy was unconscious.

Beck walks up, "JADE!"

"What? He was being a kill joy."

"He was just asking for rated PG language-"

"Rated R language is what makes rap rap."

"alright you know-"

"What?"

The couple start arguing as the crowd ignores them and continue cheering Marshall.

The rapper rolls his eyes and continues, "Imma pick a song and one of yall fuckwads in the crowd to karaoke the song I chose."

The crowd cheer and clap eagerly raising hands-

"Alright let's see..." He scans the crowd and eyes on Tori and Andre, "Aye yo!"

Tori and Andre do a double take and their eyes go to size of dinner plates, "Y-Yeah E-Eminem?" Andre stutters.

"Take the mic," he tosses the mic to both of them as the new couple than says to the DJ, "spin Love the Way You Lie Pt. 2."

Tori and Andre look at each other nervously, "Uhhh uhh-"

"Well come on!" Marshall pushes both of them on stage.

Tori holds the mic to her lips and sighs realizing there's no turning back. She looks at Andre and smiles assuringly, calming him down.

The words escaped their lips as they harmonized.

 _On the first page of our story_  
 _The future seemed so bright_  
 _Then this thing turned out so evil_  
 _I don't know why I'm still surprised_  
 _Even angels have their wicked schemes_  
 _And you take that to new extremes_  
 _But you'll always be my hero_  
 _Even though you've lost your mind_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
 _But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_  
 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
 _But that's all right because I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_  
 _Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

 _Now there's gravel in our voices_  
 _Glass is shattered from the fight_  
 _In this tug of war, you'll always win_  
 _Even when I'm right_  
 _'Cause you feed me fables from your hand_  
 _With violent words and empty threats_  
 _And it's sick that all these battles_  
 _Are what keeps me satisfied_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
 _But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_  
 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
 _But that's all right because I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_  
 _Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

 _So maybe I'm a masochist_  
 _I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_  
 _Til the walls are goin' up_  
 _In smoke with all our memories_

The crowd was going wild with the harmonizing. The emotion of their affection tied in with their singing, resonating such beauty within the crowd as Andre and Tori sung, their hands linked together as the crowd keeps cheering. Andre winks at Tori about to take the rap until Marshall jumps in:

 _This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face_  
 _Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_  
 _Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry_  
 _That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_  
 _So I can push you off me_  
 _Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_  
 _Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_  
 _Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_  
 _Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_  
 _Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_  
 _Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we_  
 _Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs_  
 _That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky_  
 _Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,_  
 _You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_  
 _I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_  
 _But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_  
 _Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'_  
 _This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand_  
 _Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it_  
 _With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it_

Tori and Andre smile taking the mic to their lips and singing with finality:

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
 _But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_  
 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
 _But that's all right because I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_

The crowd screams at the stage as they set their mics down. Tori looks at Andre and they both tumble into an embrace and kiss, savoring the sweet love of each other and success in the song.

Marshall claps, "Well done. VERY well done."

The couple look at the rapper and smile. Tori says, "Thank you, Eminem."

"Hollywood Arts, right?"

Andre nods, "Yeah."

"Intresting cause another reason I wanna come to LA: Looking for young music lovers to sign into Shady Records."

Tori and Andre's jaw hit the floor, almost thinking they were deaf.

Marshall smiles, "Well? Do you accept?"

The couple look at each other and Tori squeals and Andre screams, "YES YES YES!"

The crowd goes insand once again at hearing these news. Tori and Andre exchange their brightest smiles and embrace and kiss in happiness, just confident in how their love will last.

 ** _Yeah I know, not much Tandre but this is how I wanted the aftermath of iParty with Victorious to be. I don't even care if people hate this chapter. I would love for this to happen. I'm still pissed that I haven't seen Southpaw yet or Murder in the First...I wanted to see Hopsin on Murder in the First. He's just as amazing as Eminem to me. I like a lot of rappers._**

 ** _~NinjaFlautist_**


End file.
